


【金枪】下克上

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 办公室爱情。gslb！！！！





	【金枪】下克上

迪卢木多正在空无一人的办公室里加班整理明天例会要用的财务报表。天花板上只剩孤零零的一盏光管，冷色调的台灯和电脑荧屏照着他疲惫不堪的脸。  
说实在他并不讨厌这样的工作，每天两点一线地上下班，中午和同事一起吃外卖，晚上再任劳任怨地加班到深夜，虽然单调乏味，但是也足够在这片钢筋水泥中生存。  
“咔——”  
办公室的门被推开了。  
迪卢木多想不到谁还会这个时候回公司，是谁又落下资料了吗？  
后面传来窸窣的风衣面料的摩擦声，迪卢木多不想去管。他很累，只想快点完成工作。  
“迪卢木多——”身后人喊他。  
是吉尔伽美什，他的老板兼约炮对象。  
迪卢木多没有理他，蓝光镜下的眼睛只盯着荧幕上的一串串数字。  
吉尔伽美什快步走过来，风衣上的水溅到了迪卢木多身上，还带着浓烈的乙醇味。  
“你怎么还在加班？”吉尔伽美什问。  
“大老板肯定是不知道我每天都加班到这么晚。”迪卢木多的语气不无嘲讽。  
吉尔伽美什从后面搂住他，湿淋淋的弄得迪卢木多很难受。  
“别，别弄湿了报表。”迪卢木多将报表推向桌子的深处。  
“可是我想。”吉尔伽美什说，带着不知道哪个聚会上的酒气和被酸雨冲淡的古龙水味道。  
简单的四个字，分开来看每一个字都很简单，但是它们组成的句子却带上了情欲的色彩。  
迪卢木多叹了口气，他知道吉尔伽美什的脾气，但是疲惫的身体对做爱兴趣缺缺。“帮我口。”他说。  
吉尔伽美什把风衣和外套脱掉放在一边，跪在地上。他伸手去揉迪卢木多腿间的部位，不出所料一点反应都没有。也许他今天特别有耐心，也许是酒精麻痹了他的大脑，他不紧不慢地解开迪卢木多的皮带，拉开他的裤链。迪卢木多很配合地挪了下，好让他把裤子脱下来。接着吉尔伽美什隔着黑色的内裤亲吻舔弄还没有勃起的性器。他以前说过黑色的内裤会显得迪卢木多的屁股很翘，可惜现在跟这个美尻亲密接触的是那张办公椅。  
对待迪卢木多不需要太过温柔，于是吉尔伽美什用牙齿轻轻咬了几下内裤里的物件，它有了些动静，吉尔伽美什便口手并用地服侍着它。  
迪卢木多手上还拿着报表在看，目光完全停留在A4纸上，似乎身下并没有发生什么事情。  
待那肉棒已经有了硬度，吉尔伽美什拉开内裤的松紧带，那性器便露了出来，它还是半勃的样子，龟头包在包皮里。吉尔伽美什将顶端含入口中，摇着头做活塞运动，有时他的鼻尖会蹭到对方的耻毛。  
可能是酒精刺激口腔变得更加湿热，迪卢木多的血气都往下半身涌去，他觉得口中的肉棒更加粗大了。  
趁着还没有完全勃起，他连忙给迪卢木多做了几个深喉。每一次都几乎顶到小舌，他恶心得有点反胃，可是念及对方是迪卢木多，也就将呜咽和呻吟埋藏起来。  
迪卢木多对这很受用，好几次他咬着下唇捏紧了手中的纸张，几乎想按着他的头操干他的嘴。  
现在迪卢木多的性器已经完全兴奋，直挺挺地立在双腿之间。吉尔伽美什吐出这根沾满唾液的肉棒，用手上下套弄，时而握着它用粉色的龟头拍打自己的舌面。  
迪卢木多将已经有些皱的报表丢掉桌面深处，拉着吉尔伽美什的头发迫使他抬起头来——充满色情欲望的脸庞，一只手为他手淫，另一只手伸进裤子里自慰。  
迪卢木多舔了舔干燥的唇，示意吉尔伽美什起身坐到办公桌上。桌上的文件和文具多数都散落在地上。  
他们两个不停地接吻，在空旷的办公室里水声更加响亮。迪卢木多从薄唇吻到高定衬衫再吻到吉尔伽美什勃起的阴茎，然后再用舌面舔过肉棒，久久不能得到包裹感让吉尔伽美什心生不满。  
这时，迪卢木多忽然轻咬他一下，惊得他背后汗毛都立了起来。随即立刻被温暖的口腔包围，在刻意的，急促的吸吮中，吉尔伽美什感觉自己下身胀得发疼。  
“爽吗？”迪卢木多问。  
爽，太他妈爽了。吉尔伽美什心想，但是他得保持他的高态度。  
迪卢木多仔细地帮他舔，连续好几个深喉让吉尔伽美什舒服地发出低吟。  
吉尔伽美什伸手把迪卢木多的眼镜摘掉，它挂在鼻梁上要掉不掉的样子实在是惹人烦。而且这样看他纤长浓密的睫毛更架容易，还有那颗被汗水濡湿的泪痣。  
迪卢木多一直都是很好的下属，聪明勤快，同时他也是很好的床伴，玩得开嘴巴也密。  
他们一直按照你一三五我二四六，周日猜拳的节奏过着和谐美满的性生活，偶尔有约饭和约剧院的时候，但这很奇怪。是的，他们约炮约得像情侣一样正常，到了该情侣做的事情却那么别扭。  
吉尔伽美什脑子里有点乱，不知道是不是猛灌了几杯酒后又淋了雨，他想起来今天是周三，于是对迪卢木多说：“套和润滑在我外套的口袋里，你去拿来。”  
迪卢木多顿了顿，抬起眼看他，嘴里还含着他的阳器，脸色潮红。“没想到今天你会，呃，主动提起这件事。”迪卢木多捡起被丢在一旁的衣服翻找了一下，很容易就找到了那片小小正方形和纸管包装的润滑剂，“放在这种地方也不怕被人看见，你是想在鸡尾酒会上约个女人吗？”  
“没，就约你。”吉尔伽美什凑上去和他接吻，体液的味道有点咸，总体来说不太惹人喜爱，“不然我大老远跑回公司干嘛？”  
“承蒙厚爱。”迪卢木多热烈地回应着他，鼻尖磨蹭着他的苹果肌。  
两个人难舍难分地缠了一会儿，吉尔伽美什自己把润滑挤得满手都是，并且催促迪卢木多赶紧戴套。迪卢木多撕开包装，发现今天这个还是浅绿色的薄荷味，他有点不喜欢这个，上次做的时候他总有一种这个套在辣他菊花的感觉，不知道辣不辣屌。吉尔伽美什嘲笑了他，一边用指尖在穴口按摩浅插，一边大声讨论薄荷味安全套到底辣不辣屌的问题，这实在很奇怪。  
“那完全是你的心理障碍。”吉尔伽美什说。  
“是吗？”迪卢木多故作担忧。  
“进来，别说废话，”吉尔伽美什自己抬起一条腿踩在桌上，调整了一下姿势以便受力均匀不至于手撑到麻，“速战速决。”  
迪卢木多只好埋头苦干，扶着自己的阴茎一点点进入。他很小心，他不想让吉尔伽美什太痛，毕竟吉尔伽美什作为总是猜拳赢的人经验没他丰富。  
“嘶——”吉尔伽美什如意料之中皱紧了眉头。  
迪卢木多赶紧去吻他转移注意力，身下只是浅浅的抽动让他尽快适应。  
“痛？”迪卢木多问，“要不还是口出来算了。”  
“别，”吉尔伽美什抓了抓他的背，“总是要体察民情的。”  
吉尔伽美什抛出来一个笑，但他有点醉又正在情欲头上，迪卢木多不是很确定他想表达什么。不过他很好看，迪卢木多定定地看了他几秒，无论是现在这个样子还是平时欠揍的嘴脸。  
“动啊。”吉尔伽美什骂道，“又不是少给你发工资吃不起饭了。”  
“是是是。”迪卢木多开始抽送，那狭小温暖的甬道夹的他很舒服，同时在深夜加班的时候和老板在办公室做爱的刺激更加加重了他的快感。  
机械的活塞运动让润滑剂从结合的边缘挤出来，肉体的碰撞发出淫靡的声响，男性粗重低沉的呻吟夹在两个人之间。  
“我感觉……可能快了。”迪卢木多说着摸上了吉尔伽美什的阴茎，配合着抽插的速度刮擦着敏感的冒着前液的顶端。  
“别在里面射，”吉尔伽美什打开他的手，自己快速地近乎蹂躏地套弄阳具，“呃，戴套也不行……我不喜欢。”  
那你之前射我里面的时候有征求我的意见吗？迪卢木多腹诽。肠道蠕动着有点痉挛的迹象，迪卢木多很想把它操到无法自控吸着自己的时候射出来，但是去他妈的诸多要求的吉尔伽美什。  
操你，吉尔伽美什。他想，而他确实在干这件事。只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯。  
于是他一刻不停地吻着吉尔伽美什，身下抽插得更密，在高潮来临的时候压着吉尔伽美什的腿根射了进去。  
事后吉尔伽美什虽有诸多怨言，但因体力消耗而没有立刻算账。  
“我想你应该不会忘记我们周六晚上有一个冷餐会？”吉尔伽美什冷笑道，“我希望那天我心情会好一点。”  
迪卢木多咽了咽口水，他决定把前台所有寄给吉尔伽美什的邮件和包裹都拦下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 写gslb的作者面临着10年牢狱之灾，希望能减刑，也希望借此契机抨击我国不合理的法律和规定，希望我国成年人可以自由地阅读色情文学，自由享受性的快乐。爱自己，爱他人，安全性行为


End file.
